


Caught up in the flame

by Animillion



Series: Twisted little things [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Happy 16th Senku XD, M/M, Mentions of Grooming, Pervert, Predator!Tsukasa, Roleplay, TKS - Problematic Free for All, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, cumming inside, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku came back to Tsukasa. Despite his initial attitude, he really has been afraid Tsukasa will tire of him.This event fic is a sequel toGetting soaked in the rain
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Twisted little things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	Caught up in the flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you haven’t read the original story to this, please note that there are a lot of triggering themes. So read at your own cost and feel free to click away if any of the tags are red flags for you.

Senku drops his bag at the door. He’s already expertly slipped off his shoes. The house smells warm. Tsukasa had definitely been cooking before he had arrived. He hears the door lock behind them. This isn’t the first time Senku has been here, no. Ever since that faithful ~~unfortunate~~ day he was invited here. Senku wonders if it would’ve been worth it to have stayed at the bus station. After all, despite its splinters and holes it was still shelter. That same shelter had been repaired the same year, a few months too late in his opinion. 

Senku has learned to know when Tsukasa’s eyes are on him. The man was now a year shy of thirty and he looked even younger than he did when they had first met. Senku wonders if he had used some sort of cheat code. It was almost unfair. After the day they’d first met, he had done every inch of research he could about that man. And when he returned a week later, much to Tsukasa’s surprise, he had told him all the ways he would be getting in trouble for doing what he did. Yet Senku was still guided onto his lap, touched again and asked if he knew human anatomy. Of course Senku knew anatomy, he was far beyond his peer’s level of science. 

_”You’re so smart for your age.”_

“Happy Birthday.”

Senku blinks once, twice, and three times before he realizes there is a cake sitting on the kitchen table. Tsukasa moves around him. Instinctively the scientist had followed the smell of food in here. He had gotten accustomed to the home. Familiar. All too familiar. 

“You remembered?” This is the first time he’s actually came to Tsukasa’s on his birthday. The other years he was out with friends or nose deep in a new experiment he wanted to try. 

Tsukasa nods and cuts him a slice almost immediately. Senku watches his hands work fast. It was anxious, and he can’t quite figure out why. 

“Of course I did.” Tsukasa laughs not at Senku, but himself. Ah, yes of course. Who else to remember his birthday but the man who’s been... no, Senku can no longer think of the reality of the situation. He’s sixteen today. He catches a glimpse of his bang as he glances up at Tsukasa, who is taking a seat across from him. 

He has cut the bang shorter along with the rest of his hair. It doesn’t look bad but he knew it’d make him look younger. That’s what he’s aiming for. For this part of his life, he’s not exactly thrilled to be older. Because Tsukasa is watching him patiently as he eats the cake- which he’s just discovered is strawberry shortcake. And the first time he ever sat in this seat he was twelve years old. The young age Tsukasa had.. 

Senku swallows the last bite harshly. Tsukasa hasn’t gotten a piece and he’s half wondering if he’s being drugged. The man is sitting with a patient smile. And if he’s seeing right it almost looks loving. Love. As if it were a word Senku could even use for this sick and twisted feeling. 

After the second time coming to Tsukasa’s to tell him off, he realized he had already fallen for his trap. Tsukasa still calls him special. Smart. Mature. All the little words that crawl under his skin and nip at his heart. Senku knew he was smart, he doesn’t need to be told. But if it’s by Tsukasa, he doesn’t know why, but it feels warmer. And he kept returning until seeing Tsukasa every other week (which turned into every week) had became routine for him. It was like going to class. 

And here he is, on his sixteenth birthday. Sitting in front of the guy he likes and swallowing down cake special made for him. 

“Stop staring at me, it’s weird.”

Tsukasa chortles, “Sorry sorry, I’m lost in thought.” The man pauses, “it’s your special day Senku, so please tell me what you’d like to do, I’ll do anything you want.”

Senku shifts on his seat. Oh his body has a reactionary jolt just for such a phrase. Senku knew what he wanted to do. But he wonders if he’s gotten too old for Tsukasa’s tastes. If he’s just entertaining him for the hell of it because Tsukasa is wealthy and bored. 

“A movie?” They hadn’t done that in awhile. The first time they had Senku had stayed the night again. That time much more willingly than before. He had been hesitant to even touch Tsukasa as the movie had played. Unlike now how he’s shifting close on the couch. Scooting until he’s in Tsukasa’s lap. 

He’s warm. Very much so compared to the chilling temperature outside. Senku leans his head against his chest. Tsukasa’s heartbeat is even, steady. It’s upsetting. Because it’s only another sign of boredom to him. But Tsukasa lay a hand on the small of his back to hold him there. 

The movie isn’t really a movie. It’s a documentary. And it’s not a particularly good one either. But that’s not what Senku is focused on. Tsukasa isn’t trying to touch him. He’s not anxious to put his hands in his pants or have Senku touch his erection. There is nothing. It’s soft. Too soft. Like normal lovers watching something together. Well, there have been times were this has occurred before, but now Senku was sixteen. And that’s important to him now. 

“Tsukasa,” the man is at attention as he looks down to him. “Anything I want?”

“Anything at all.”

Senku shifts so he’s straddling the other. On instinct Tsukasa hold his back with both hands. It’s natural and Senku grins at the small victory. 

“The first time we met, you brought me here, because you’re a huge pervert.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m... a pervert too.”

Tsukasa smirks at this and nods, saying more strung out ”yes.” That was one of his favorite things to get Senku to say. He knew it too, because Tsukasa would always get rougher with him the moment he said it during sex. 

“And you fucked me over the kitchen table then.” Oh he remembers more than that. Every little touch. Every smell and every sound. Down to the exact words he used to beg for mercy. To beg Tsukasa to not cum inside despite it being fruitless pleas. 

The cogs are turning in Tsukasa’s mind to remember the instance. They had done so many things together over the years yet he still bites his lip hard at the thought. Senku presses against him to gauge how turned on he is by the remembrance. 

“Is it still okay, now that I’m this old?” He whispers to him. 

“You’re worried about something like that?” Tsukasa’s hands trial down to squeeze at his ass. Senku whimpers. “You’re special to me Senku, no matter what age you are.”

The reassurance is such a relief he almost forgets to exhale. 

“Where are you going with that thought Senku?” They look into each other’s eyes. They’d been good at communicating this way for awhile. Just by the look in their eyes they can almost hear each other’s voices. The tips of Tsukasa’s fingers are beginning to light something feverish against Senku’s skin and he asks a little embarrassed by the thought. 

“I want it like our first time Tsukasa.” 

“Oh?”

“I want you to put me over the kitchen table again... I think you told me once you hadn’t used your whole strength that time like you wanted to so- ah” he glances back to Tsukasa’s hands that was pushing down his pants. 

“If you’re asking me to role play something like that, you have to get dressed properly for it.”

“Dressed?”

“More like undressed,” Tsukasa chuckles and pushes squeezes his cheeks rough again, “you were in one of my t shirts and it was too big on you, you kind of looked like a girl, and you kept on your already worn boxers, because you had taken a bath just before you smelled so fresh and clean.” 

Senku has to remember to breath. Tsukasa’s hands are wandering up his body, rubbing circles into his erect nipples and trailing back down just to make him shiver. Senku hopes his body was still enough. He tries his best to make sure his skin is fare and soft. That he’s small enough to be deemed worthy. 

“Will you do it then Senku, beg me not to touch you? Threaten me with empty promises of being caught?” He whispers in his ear. “What else do you observe Senku? Tell me.”

Senku swallows thick. His hands grip onto Tsukasa’s shoulders as he rubs at the growing erection in his boxers. 

“You’re a pervert.” He doesn’t know how to say it with bite in his voice anymore. 

“Yes, I am, and?” Tsukasa bites his lip and looks up to him. 

Senku feels his heart pounding in his chest as he begins to get more excited. Tsukasa makes quick work getting him down to his boxers. He hoists him up without asking and sits him down on the kitchen table. It’s been awhile since they’ve had sex anywhere but the couch and bed. Before, Tsukasa would defile him anywhere and everywhere. 

Touch him in the hall until he begged to be layed down somewhere so he wouldn’t have to cum all over the already white surface. Senku was a bit upset about the whole thing actually. Where had Tsukasa’s random acts of perversion gone? Why hadn’t he forced himself onto Senku while he’s asleep the past few visits. 

Senku clings onto him while he shoves his boxers to lay cold on the kitchen floor. 

“Your body is so beautiful.” It catches Senku off guard, but he’s flustered nonetheless. 

“So soft and plump and smooth, as the youth should be.” 

Tsukasa is a little off script. It’s almost like he’s improving the exact thing that happened to him what seemed a millennia ago. It was only a short time ago though. Time that felt too short almost. 

Tsukasa doesn’t wait for him to quip back. He’s already turned him around onto his front so he’s bent over the table. Senku gasps and looks back. His feet now touch the floor rather than dangle haphazardly like before. 

“You’re a bastard,” he cant help but instinctively push back onto the fingers prodding his hole. He curses his old habits. Tsukasa chuckles under his breath and squeezes one of his plush cheeks gently. 

“Yes, but you’re enjoying it now aren’t you?”

What was the script again? Senku doesn’t remember. 

“Ah!” He squeezes his eyes shut tight. Tsukasa knew his weaknesses now. It’s just a curve of two fingers but it presses something deep inside of him. Something that at the tender age of 13 Tsukasa had begun calling his g spot. 

_”It’s you’re g spot Senku, don’t you see how much pleasure it’s sending you?”_

And Senku knew better. That it was simply his prostate but oh how Tsukasa trained it to feel like a spot just for the man to defile and train into his will. The man rubs there, watching as Senku trembles against the surface of the table. He laughs at the whimpers from his gentle stroking.

“Senku you’re so good, not much of a brat anymore are we?” 

Senku glares back at him. “Shut up you- ah~” Tsukasa had gone and stuck two more fingers inside of him. 

Tsukasa practically purrs. Senku is sure the sight of him so willingly taking it while trying to fight back was sending him. 

“Tsukasa, I want you to- to- I need you to do it hard like you wanted to then.” He knew Tsukasa wanted to use all his strength to fuck the daylights out of him. But at 12, especially during his first time, he’s sure his body would’ve broken. 

The man doesn’t respond. Senku thinks it’s a good sign. He can practically feel the manic smile crossing Tsukasa’s ever smiling face. It’s disgusting and he loves it. He wants Tsukasa to feel happy with him. Wants him to use his hole and fuck him. Senku knew with evert fiber of his being that he was screwed. That he had been fucked up since the day he had been not so innocently invited into this home. 

When Tsukasa’s pelvis is flush with his ass he tries to find a place to grip along the edge of the table. 

“Tell me how it feels Senku,” Tsukasa whispers low in his ear. “To have your hole torn open by me.”

“It’s so big Tsukasa,” he puts his head to the table as Tsukasa begins to move. His cock reached every inch of Senku still, he’s sure his body has become accustomed just for the man inside him. The thrusts start out slow. Tsukasa holds his hips in place and Senku wishes to have bruises as a souvenir there. 

“It feels so good inside you, your little hole is sucking me right back in.” Tsukasa’s voice is wavering as he pushes deeper into him. Leaning over him panting and letting Senku’s body feel his own towering over him. 

Senku can’t help but to push his ass back against him. The scene was lost, but this was new at least. Tsukasa trying to make up for all the things he couldn’t remember happening that day. Senku is sure he merely remembers how delightfully disgusted with himself he had been. How he wanted to take Senku right there at the bus stop. How he couldn’t stop himself from talking to him. 

Senku feels his body tremble. He’s cumming against himself and the table. He hadn’t even felt himself get worked up to it. Maybe it was the position. Maybe it was how Tsukasa’s nails dig into his skin. Or perhaps it was the thoughts of what happened to him in the past. 

He moans out Tsukasa’s name, who doesn’t stop. The man quickens his pace, the table swaying with them. 

“Senku you’re so good,” he sounds so desperate, like he was fucking him because he would be dead tomorrow. 

“Tsukasa it hurts.” Senku lays his head so he can see the other from the corner of his eye. He knew that smile would be manic. Knew it was absolutely enjoying itself. “Stop, Tsukasa, n-no more-“ he gasps when one of the table legs gives way. Before his body can fall, Tsukasa is catching him. The man moves them back onto a chair. He’s only said a small curse about his poor table but can’t seem to stop himself now. 

In this position his cock has always felt so deep. Like Senku had something more massive inside him than it actually was. 

“Tsukasa,” Senku can’t seem to stop moaning his name as he finds his way to thrusting again. 

“You’re gonna look so good with my cum deep inside you.” He whispers against the shell of his ear. Senku shakes his head. “You’re gonna feel so good Senku.”

He grabs the others half flaccid cock and strokes. Senku’s body jolts but Tsukasa holds him tight. He was definitely using all his strength. The rough thrusts do hurt amongst the pleasure and his cock is now being abused by his hand. Senku finds his hands against Tsukasa’s thighs. He moans and looks back at him, tears in his eyes. 

“You look so delightful like this, Senku, you’re even grinding against me.”

Senku can’t believe it but his body is indeed moving against him. Trying to get it somehow deeper despite it already being as far as it can go. 

“Oh yessss,” electricity was shooting up Senku’s spine. 

“Such a cute body, you’ve come so far~” Tsukasa purrs in his ear, nipping at the shell and pushing up into him again. 

“It’s so much.” Senku whimpers, nails beginning to dig into Tsukasa’s skin. 

“My little Senku, that’s what you’ll always be.” 

Senku clenched his eyes shut tight. Tsukasa feels so good inside him and honestly he doesn’t know if he ever wants that to stop. Still, he feels his second orgasm coming, being forced upon him by the man’s hand and cock deep within. 

He feels his second orgasm slam into him the moment Tsukasa grunts in his ear, probably releasing his own. It’s hot inside and out and Senku feels his back snap in its arch. Toes curl and white hits his abdomen. Tsukasa fucks him even when it hurts again, not quite finished cumming himself. 

Senku collapses onto the man’s chest and looks up at him. Tsukasa’s hair sticks to his forehead and his smile is now flushed red. The glitter in his garnet eyes make Senku’s chest clench with its own happiness. Tsukasa hadn’t gotten bored of him after all. It’s a relief. 

Tsukasa breaths heavy and deep. He runs his hand up Senku’s sweat freckled chest, rubs his nipple if just for the tease and reward of seeing him shiver with pleasure. 

“Tsukasa,” Senku tries to grind himself back onto his cock but there is no use. His body is so tired. Even after years of being with Tsukasa like this, his stamina hadn’t improved at all. 

“How many times do I have to use you to make you realize you’re mine?” He whispers hot in Senku’s ear. 

Again, Senku feels a small tingle in the back of his neck. He only whines at the question. 

“How many can you keep track of?” His fingers still tease his nipple and Senku whines once more, shaking his head. 

“Tsukasa you want to do more? For my birthday then... you can do as much as you like.” Senku’s mind is nothing but a pile of glue. 

Tsukasa laughs at the almost cute display, “as long as you stop saying you don’t come here for me.” 

He could hear Tsukasa’s old words chanting _little lying brat_ in his head. 

The man takes them to his room. He lay Senku down amongst the freshly washed sheets and nestled himself strictly between his legs. His pelvis is flush with Senku’s ass. 

“Keep track now, of how many times I want you.”

Senku takes a deep breath as he feels the man’s hands grip hard onto his hips. He still wants them bruised. Wants his body bitten up like someone was trying to swallow him whole. Wants Tsukasa’s sweat to mix with his until they could no longer tell who’s was who’s. He wants his hole to be filled until he can feel it in his throat. 

With an adamant smirk he nods to Tsukasa, squeezing him closer with his legs, “alright I’ll start counting, pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should take writing away from me I have too many ideas for this verse XD. Hope you enjoyed! >w<


End file.
